A Cold Night in Cardiff
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Jack and Ianto are out on an overnight Rift-monitoring mission, and Ianto is cold and grumpy. Jack has it sorted, though.


It was cold and wet in South Wales. Hardly an unusual circumstance. But instead of tucked up in a tidy, warm, plush flat, Ianto Jones was tacking up Rift monitors in a 3 storey, ancient, creaky, drafty old place on the outskirts of Cardiff proper.

Ianto pulled his coat tighter around him and blew on his hands. He was annoyed with himself for taking up Jack's invitation to do an overnight mission just because Jack had said it would be just the two of them. Ianto knew enough to be suspicious when Jack Harkness was short on details and he cursed himself for not asking more questions. At least he could have been prepared for a cold, damp night in what might as well have been a formerly well-furnished barn. To say that Ianto was a bit put out would have been a gross understatement.

He was on his way back down to the ground floor from the second storey when he picked up the distinct smell of burning. Ianto hurried down to what had been the dining room where he found Jack attempting to light a fire and succeeding in filling the house with smoke.

It was officially more than Ianto could take. He stormed over to the fireplace and wrenched the damper open. "Bloody hell, Jack! You have been here for over 150 years and you can't fucking manage a simple fire!"

Jack looked taken aback and suitably chastised. "Sorry…. Didn't know it was closed. I just figured you were cold and a fire would… be nice."

"You're too bloody right I'm cold! And had you bothered to inform me that we'd be sat in a fucking sieve…." Ianto's steam dissipated rather quickly when he saw the way Jack ducked his head and gave Ianto such an apologetic look. Ianto took a deep breath. "Ok. I'm sorry I snapped at you. Thanks for trying the fire, it was considerate. It should draw better open."

Jack still looked a bit wounded. Ianto reached out to grasp Jack's shoulder and gave him a peacemaking smile.

"A fire will be nice," Ianto said, feeding it and building up some kindling.

"I brought some hot cocoa and sandwiches," Jack ventured.

"Thanks," Ianto said. "All the monitors are up, so I guess we're set."

"There's also a couple of thick mats in the SUV… heavy blankets. Not quite comforts of home, but a lot better than some billets I've been in. Anyway, I'll just grab those and we can settle in, ok?"

Ianto nodded and kept working on the fire until it was going strong. Jack hurried in with a couple packs, handing a smaller thermal bag to Ianto and unpacking the other to put together something of a nest for them. Ianto set the two thermoses near the fire to regain what bit of warmth they'd lost before unpacking the sandwiches. Smoked salmon… clearly Jack had a bit of help from Tosh on this mission.

Ianto had finally loosened his coat, not moving far from the fireplace, by the time Jack stood up from making their bed.

"Looks good?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Yep," Ianto nodded.

"Warming up a little?"

"Yeah," Ianto smiled. "I'll be fine. I really am sorry. I appreciate the effort, Jack."

"You're right, I should've check the flue. I'm sorry, too."

Ianto reached out to pull Jack close for a kiss.

"Hey," Jack grinned, "I should get you mad at me more often!"

"Don't push it," Ianto smirked. "Let's have some chocolate and snuggle up in those blankets, yeah?"

"Fine with me. I was gonna bring some sausage rolls or pies, but figured sandwiches were kind of cleaner. Since there's not exactly running water in here."

Ianto sighed, taking a sip of chocolate. "This is good. And it is even kinda cosy," he said, taking his coat off and huddling up under a wool blanket with Jack in front of the fire.

"I know this isn't your kind of thing, but I figured if I've got to be out here anyway, I'd sure rather be out here with you."

"It's not my kind of thing, no. But… I've had worse 'dates'."

"Oh?"

"It was _not_ a date. Actually…. Well, it was at uni, and there was a guy who, to me, was just a mate. He wanted it to be more and was just… well, thick as hell, like most guys. He lived in a place like this, it was abandoned, no electric, water, gas... but he decided it was brilliant for university parties, one of which I somehow got wheedled into helping with."

"Ianto Jones… university party? I wish I'd seen that!"

"No, you don't. It was a bloody nightmare. First he decided there was a lot to do and so it would be better if I came round the night before and stayed. Which was basically just a way to get me to share his bed. And I really hate tricky moves like that. I was more than a bit annoyed. Then, the next day I ended up taking a freezing shower only to find him trying to light a wood fire in what had been fitted as a _gas_ fireplace. I couldn't believe anyone was that bloody stupid, especially a structural engineering student! The whole place smelled like it'd been burned out, even with windows and doors open… on a cold, rainy night."

"History does have a tendency to repeat," Jack said.

"Yeah… except I _didn't_ want to be with that bloke. And at least you got the right sort of fireplace," Ianto smirked.

"Glad some things are different this time."

"Me too. God, he was really a jerk. I later learned that he figured since I helped him organize the do, it meant we officially had some kind relationship. He was quite displeased when I reminded him we were _just_ mates."

"Hey, Yan…."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to witter on about that."

"You didn't. I was just going to say… you know if I ever push things too much, you can just say, right? I don't want you to be uncomfortable with anything between us."

Ianto leaned over and kissed Jack's cheek. "I know. I appreciate that. Anyway, he definitely wasn't thoughtful enough to pack chocolate and sandwiches."

"Glad you didn't end up with him. You deserve better."

"I found it. And more than once," Ianto said, snuggling against Jack. He was beginning to think this little outing might have some benefits after all, and he was definitely going to suggest using the fireplace in his apartment a lot more often. He couldn't help wondering how creative a 51st century ex-Time Agent could get with a packet of those pink and white marshmallows for toasting….


End file.
